


Rust

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katniss attempts an act of kindness to Buttercup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

"You could put this around Buttercup, though the goat might take it better." 

Buttercup kneads her legs, tail sweeping back and forth across her stomach. A loud purr rumbles in his chest, echoing in their small house. 

A rusty bell dangles from Katniss' hand. It should be pretty if not for the layers of age and filth. 

"Where did you find it?" Prim asks, kneading her fingers into his ratty fur. 

Katniss shrugs, rolling the bell between her fingers. 

"Someone dropped it." Katniss glares at him as his purring grows louder. "We could tie it with a ribbon around his neck, but I still think the goat is a better choice."


End file.
